My Life
by Arzhetty
Summary: DISCONTINUE ::: Kadang aku berpikir kenapa Masashi Kishimoto tak menyatukan mereka saja. Bukankah faktanya memang mereka saling membutuhkan, merindukan, dan mengasihi? Baiklah. Kali ini ijinkan aku yang mengatur kisah mereka...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n : Hohohoho!!! Apa kabar semua!!!! Aku datang lagi untuk membuat cerita baru!!!!!*langsung di tendang readers* Mungkin abal, gaje, susah dimengerti…tapi aku berusaha supaya gag terlalu melayang jauh sama sifat aslinya. Dasar aku ini sok sibuk!!!! Padahal MBA belom kelar, udah bikin fict lagi aja…udah gitu rated M lagi…ckckckckck. Sungguh terlalu…okelah kalo begitu… langsung saja nyok kita baca dan jangan lupa ripu tentunya-PLAAKK, ini dia,**

**Happy reading!!!!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!!!

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

Konohagakure.

Sebuah desa yang aman, tentram, dan damai. Jarang terjadi peperangan. Dan jarang juga terjadi penyerangan. Kebanyakan, semua musuh takut dengan para ninja-ninjanya. Beberapa hal yang mereka takuti dari Konoha. Hebat, kuat, penuh perjuangan, kerjasama, cerdas. Itulah ninja-ninjanya. Aman, tentram, damai, indah. Itulah keadaan desanya.

Tentunya dengan keadaan seperti itu tak sedikit klan-klan yang hebat dan ditakuti. Sehinganya pemilik klan tersebut merasa ingin jadi yang terkuat. Itulah impian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dari klan Uchiha. Yang cukup terkenal dengan kehebatannya dan kemampuannya yang luar biasa.

Sharingan.

Yang membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut tak berdaya dengan kehebatannya. Dengan itu, klan Uchiha ingin berusaha menjadi penguasa.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang yang berambisi untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Terhadap kakak tunggalnya. Yang dulu ia sayangi cintai dan kagumi. Tapi sekarang ia lebih berambisi untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Karna Uchiha Itachi telah membantai habis keluarganya.

Itulah alasan mengapa ia rela menjadi ninja buron level 'S'. Dan juga dia merelakan dirinya berguru dengan Orochimaru. Menjadi budaknya. Hanya demi meraih impiannya untuk membunuh kakaknya tercinta, Uchiha Itachi.

*Kantor Hokage*

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan Sakura!"

"Hai' Tsunade-sama!" jawab yang di sebut namanya serempak.

"Kalian harus bisa menjalani misi ini! Ku rasa misi ini sudah cukup jika kuberikan pada kalian," ucap sang pemilik suara dengan bijaksana. Suaranya yang tegas ini membuatnya ia tak mempunyai perbedaan terhadap laki-laki.

"Kalian harus bisa membawa Uchiha itu pulang. Sudah ku beri tahu kan kalau dia ada di Otogakure. Markas mereka ada di sana sepertinya," suaranya terdengar lebih tenang.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama, bagaimana jika kami tidak bisa membawanya pulang?" Tanya pemuda berambut nanas. Nara Shikamaru.

"Kita harus bisa membawa dia pulang Shikamaru!!!" sambung seseorang dengan penuh semangat. Uzumaki Naruto. Tentu semangat. Bagaimana tidak, jika masalah si Uchiha bungsu ia tida mau ketinggalan.

"Hah! Terserah kau saja lah!" ucap Shikamaru malas sambil memesukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Tsunade-sama, apa tugasku?" tanya satu-satunya seorang gadis yang ada di dalam barisan di antara pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Sakura, tentu kau harus mengobati mereka saat mereka terluka. Apa aku tidak pernah bilang begitu sebelumnya?" Tanya Tsunade. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia diizinkan untuk pergi mencari seorang yang ia nanti-nanti selama 3 tahun ini. Orang yang selalu ia sayangi, kagumi, dan cintai.

Tentu ini menjadi sangat istimewa baginya. Sehingga ia lupa tugasnya. Misi kali ini adalah misi yang paling teristimewa di antara puluhan misi-misi lainnya yang pernah ia jalani.

"Okelah kalau begitu! Jika sudah jelas dengan ini, kalian boleh pergi sekarang! Dalam menyusun strategi, ku serahkan pada ketua kalian," kata Tsunade di akhir kata seraya melerik Shikamaru. Yang di lirik hanya berdecak.

"Baik! Bubar!" perintah Tsunade seraya berdiri. Dan menumpukan ke dua tangannya pada sisi meja.

"Yosh!" jawab mereka serempak.

*dipejalanan menuju pulang*

"Shikamaru!!! Ayo! Kau sudah siapkan strateginya kan?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Shikamaru segera berhenti berjalan dan menuju sebuah gubuk yang tak jauh dari pinggir jalan.

Mereka semua hanya mematung melihat perbuatan sang ketua. Terlebih lagi Naruto yang hanya melongo dengan mulut terbuka. Ia merasa kesal telah di kacangi.

"Sampai kapan mau disitu!" teriak Shikamaru dari kejauhan. Mereka semua langsung sadar dan berlari menuju Shikamaru. Diikuti Sakura yang paling belakang.

Lalu setelah itu mereka duduk di kursi, di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Jadi begini, kudengar dari para Junnin lainnya dan para ANBU, bahwa Sasuke mendirikan suatu organisasi. Atau mudahnya di sebut kelompok." Kata Shikamaru dengan serius dan tegas. Berbeda dari biasanya.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya melongo. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Shikamaru barusan. Sedangkan Neji dan Sakura wajahnya terlihat tenang. Namun tersirat sesuatu tersendiri.

"Dan ada yang sudah tahu nama organisasi itu?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, Neji, Kiba dan yang terakhir Naruto. Serempak itu juga, mereka menggeleng cepat. Minus Neji yang hanya menggeleng sekali.

"Taka." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Dan masalah strategi aku jelaskan saat di perjalanan," ucap Shikamaru seraya beranjak dan pergi. "Besok berkumpul di gerbang! Tak boleh ada yang telat!" ucap Shikamaru tajam. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk tak jelas. Terlebih Naruto yang belum tahu apa-apa sedari tadi.

"Hah! Yasudah! Aku pulang dulu! Mempersiapkan barang-barang!" ucap KIba seraya beranjak dan diikuti Neji. "Aku juga, " kata Neji datar.

Sakura juga mau beranjak, tapi melihat Naruto yang masih melongo ia langsung menjitak kepalanya.

'BLETAK'

"Kau mau di situ sampai besok Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

"Ah! Maaf Sakura-chan!!! Aku belum mengerti yang di katakana oleh si Shikamaru!!!" jawab Naruto frustasi. Sakura yang mendengar itu, hanya tersenyum lembut. Dan mengusap kepala Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"Naruto, kau akan tahu. Pasti. Karena aku juga belum tahu pasti. Tapi jika kita nanti sudah bertemu Sasuke-kun, pasti kita semua akan mengerti…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto pun juga ikut tersenyum."Aku akan membawa Teme pulang!" ucap Naruto semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Karna aku sudah berjanji padamu Sakura-chan!!!"

"Tidak Naruto, bukan kau saja yang akan membawanya pulang. Tapi aku juga," ucap Sakura dengan senyum sendu. Naruto yang melihat langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakuranya yang dulu rapuh. Sakuranya yang dulu minta dilindungi olehnya, gurunya, dan pasti rivalnya.

Memang, Naruto sempat menyukai Sakura. Mungkin sampai sekarang pun masih. Tapi itu harus ia pendam demi kebaikannya maupun Sakura. Pasti Sakura merasa sangat sedih jika tahu kalau Naruto menyukainya dan juga Sakura sangat menyesal nantinya jika ia tahu sahabatnya yang menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, tempat ia mengadu, dan tempat ia curhat tentang Sasuke itu sangat terluka selama ini. Itu sudah pasti, nantinya. Sakura akan tahu, betepa sakitnya hati Naruto, selama ini. Ia akan tahu betapa perihnya hati Naruto disaat ia menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Yang hampir setiap harinya tiada hari tanpa nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Itulah Naruto. Ia tidak mau Sakura sedih atas semuanya. Atas cintanya pada gadis tersebut. Naruto hanya ingi ia bahagia. Dengan cara seperti inilah mungkin membuat Sakura bahagia. Dengan cara memendam perasaannya.

Hari pun menjelang petang. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan lamunan masing-masing. Dan tentunya masih di dekat gubuk tempat perundingan tadi.

"Naruto…kita pulang yuk!!!" ajak Sakura sambil membenahi bajunya yang kusut karena berguling di rumput. Naruto yang memandang langit pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto seraya melompat. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju flat mereka masing-masing.

*di flat Sakura*

"Sasuke-kun…kau harus pulang!" ucap seorang gadis sambil menatap bulan purnama yang muncul dengan indahnya. "Dan…kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah bicara seperti itu, ia menutup jendelannya dan beranjak tidur.

*keesokan harinya*

"Sakura-chan!!!! Sakura-chan!!!!" pemuda berambut kuning jabrik terlihat sedang menggedor-gedor pagar rumah seseorang. Tak lama kemudian munculah seseorang dari balik pintu. Ia keluar dengan wajah kesal.

"Sabar Naruto!!!" teriaknya sambil membuka pagar itu. Yang di teriyaki hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ayo Sakura-chan!!!" katanya sambil berlari. Tak lama Sakura juga mengikutinya dan lari berdampingan. Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka di gerbang Konoha. Disana terlihat Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji yang berkacak pinggang. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Shikamaru sambil berbalik.

"Yosh!" mereka pun pergi menjauhi gerbang.

Diperjalanan, Shikamaru terus mengoceh menjelaskan strategi. Sedangkan Sakura berada di paling depan. Ia tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehan Shikamaru. Lagipula tugasnya hanya mengobati mereka jika mereka terluka, sakit, atau keadaan darurat lainnya.

Sudah enam jam mereka melakukan perjalanan tanpa istirahat. Sakura terus focus, sedangkan Kiba terus gelisah. Semakin lama larinya semakin memelan. Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap berjaga di depan. Neji dan Shikamaru pun terlihat santai.

"Sudah! Kita beristirahat dulu, " ucap Shikamaru. Mereka semua terlihat lega. Pandangan mereka terlihat seperti 'hah! Dari tadi kek!' minus Sakura.

"Oh ya, siapkan api unggun, dan yang lainnya. Hari sudah menjelang sore. Kita bermalam di gua ini," jelas Shikamaru. Yang lain segera bersiap. Sedangkan Sakura merapihkan barang-barang mereka yang berantakan.

"Shikamaru, izinkan aku membersihkan tubuhku di sungai terdekat," pinta Sakura pada Shikamaru yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Shikamaru segera menatap Sakura.

"Hm, tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Terlalu berbahaya jika berkeliaran sendirian," terang Shikamaru. Sakura segera mengangguk dan lalu pergi melewati dahan-dahan pohon. Ia berniat ingin mencuci muka dan sedikit membersihkan dirinya di sungai terdekat. Kira-kira dua kilometer dari markas, Sakura menemukan sungai. Sungai itu sangat bening. Disertai ikan-ikan yang berkeliaran. Tak lupa dengan air turjun besar yang menghiasinya.

Karna hari sudah mulai malam, keindahan air turjun tersebut tak terlalu nampak. Namun kilauannya sudah mengerjap-ngerjap. Membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum. Ia segera melepas kantung kunainya dan sarung tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura mendekati air tejun tersebut.

"Hah! Indahnya! Huuuuu!" teriaknya sambil berputar-putar di atas air. Dan menyiprat-nyipratkan ke atas. Lalu gadis pink itu segera membasuh wajahnya. Dan saat ia bermaksud meminum air itu…

"Wah…wah…wah…. ada yang kehausan rupanya," kata seseorang yang tidak Sakura kenal. Arah suaranya terdengar dari belakang. Sakura segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbalik.

Di sana terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah marun. Dengan dua lelaki besar di belakangnya. Yang satunya tak terlalu besar, hanya mengerikan karna semua giginya tajam dan runcing. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, badannya besar dan kekar. Sakura mendesis.

"Hallo," sapa si gadis berambut merah marun. Ia mendekati Sakura perlahan. Tapi Sakura terus mundur.

"Ninja ya? Ckckckck, ninja yang bernasib buruk…" ucapnya dengan seringai iblis. Sakura hanya menatapnya tajam dan siaga.

"Juugo! Suigetsu! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Tangkap dia!" teriak gadis itu pada ke dua orang lelaki yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura segera mengambil kuda-kuda. Dengan segera, kedua orang itu juga mengambil langkah kedepan. Tanga Sakura merogoh kebelakang. Maksudnya mengambil kunai atau shuriken. Tapi nihil! Setelah beberapa lama mengingat-ngingat ia baru ingat. Bahwa ia tinggalkan di bibir sungai! 'matilah aku!' pikir Sakura.

"Siapa kalian!" pekik Sakura.

"Hahahaha! Kau tidak tahu kami? Dasar bodoh!" kata wanita berambut merah itu.

"Karin! Sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengganggu dia! Kita harus cepat!" kata seseorang yang tadi di panggil Juugo oleh Karin.

"Heh! Sepertinya dia lemah! Jadi tidak apa-apa jika kita bermain sebentar!" sahut Karin kesal. 'ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya!' batin Sakura.

Karin segera membentuk segel yang tak Sakura kenal. Sakura segera melompat ke atas. Tepat! Sakura tepat waktu! Seandainya ia tidak lompat, maka entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sekarang.

Dengan segera Karin menyerang Sakura di susul oleh Suigetsu. Sakura segera salto saat Karin melemparkan kunai. Pandangan Sakura tetap focus pada Karin. Tak lama kemudian ia balik menyerang Karin dengan cara menendang perutnya.

'BUAGGH'

Karin terlempar jauh. Dan tubuhnya membentur pohon. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir indah Sakura. Akhirnya senyum Sakura memudar setelah menyadari bahwa orang bernama Suigetsu yang tadi mau menyerangnya tak nampak. Saat ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang,

'CRAAT'

Cipratan air yang sungguh dasyat mengenai wajah mulus Sakura, mengakibatkan Sakura terjengkal ke belakang dan saat ia rasakan, lehernya terasa perih yang teramat sangat. Sakura meraba lehernya secara halus. Dan saat itu juga Sakura melihat cairan merah yang membasahi tangannya. Darah.

'BRAKK'

Saat Sakura akan berdiri, ia langsung terpental. Dan ia rasakan punggungnya sangat linu. Mungkin karena wanita berambut merah itu menendangnya dari belakang. Tapi ini berbeda, rasanya seperti…tertusuk.

Saat Sakura melihat kebawah, tepatnya bagian perut, ia tersentak kaget. Ada sebuah tombak yang menancap di perutnya. Tapi bukannya, tadi yang kena bagian punggung? Pikir Sakura. Dan ia juga meraba punggungnya, yang ternyata ada benda tajam yang mencap di sana. Ternyata tombak tersebut menembus tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari darahnya semakin mengalir deras, ia segera mengeluarkan pertolongan pertama. Yaitu menghentikan pendarahan. Perlahan-lahan ia mengeluarkan cakra berwarna hijau. Dan seraya mengusapkan di perutnya.

Ia hanya meringis tertahan. Berusaha menahan sakit yang teramat sangat ini. Disiksa oleh tiga orang sekaligus??? Apalagi yang mengalami ini Sakura. Kecil kemungkinan untuk bias menang. Jangankan menang, lolos pun tidak!

Sakura menengok ke sekelilingnya. Berharap kelompoknya datang menolongnya. Sakura hanya menatap putus asa. Yang ia lihat, hanya senyum kemenangan yang terukir di bibir Karin. Dan tatapan aneh dari dua pri tersebut. Kecuali pria yang bernama Juugo. Ya, di hanya menatap sakura dengan tatapan kasihan. Dalam hatinya ingin sekali ia menghentikan kedua temannya itu. Tapi apa daya, daripada ia terkena semprot Karin. Dan ledekan Suigetsu.

Sakura terus meringkuk didalam air yang tingginya selutut. Warna air di sekelilingnya yang tadinya berwarna putih bening, sekarang berwarna merah. Akibat tercampur dengan darah Sakura.

Perlahan Kari mendekatinya, dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Heh lemah! Rasakan itu!" katanya sambil menyeringai iblis.

'PLAAKK'

Tamparan yang indah mendarat di pipi putih Sakura. Mengakibatkan warna pipi Sakura berubah merah. Dan sesaat Sakura mendelik.

"He? Masih berani rupanya, sudah mau mati saja berlagak!" ucap Karin sinis. "Oke, kasian kau…jadilangsung saja ya? Bersiaplah…"

"Karin! Cukup!" bentak Juugo saat Karin ingi menusukan kunai da dada Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau!!! Biarkan saja dia mati! Dia sudah mengetahui keadaan kita! Terlebih lagi dia ninja Konoha!!! Pasti dia di suruh memata-matai kita! Lebih baik dia mati!" bentak Kari tak sabar. Juugo menghela nafas.

"Jangan Karin, kasihan dia…"

"Oh!!! Kau mau membebaskannya? Berarti kau juga mau mati!" kata Kari tajam bias dibilang mengancam.

"Sudahlah Karin-"

"Sudahlah, benar Karin! Kasihan dia, siapa tahu saja dia bukan mata-mata…" sambung Suigetsu.

"Tidak!!! Kau tidak lihat ikat kepalanya!!! Dia shinobi konoha!!!" bentak Karin. "Sudahlah! Rasakan ini…" Kari melayangkan kunai beracunnya kearah dada Sakura. Sakura hanya menutup matanya.

'Selamat tinggal Naruto, Tsunade-sama…dan Konoha…sepertinya aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang Sasuke-kun…' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Karin hentikan," ucap suara dingin dan berat. Seketika Karin menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia langsung tersentak kaget.

"Sa-suke?" ucap Karin terputus.

'DEG'

Hati Sakura mencelos saat mendengar nama itu. Karena pandangannya buram ia melihat kearah suara. Samar-samar ia melihat lelaki bertubuh jangkung. Dengan pakaian bermodel kimono yang berwarna putih. Dan yang paling Sakura tak habis pikir, ia seperti mengenal orang itu. Rambut emo-nya. Yang tak pernah terlupakan.

Perlahan orang itu mendekat kearah Sakura dan berdiri di depan Sakura yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menyentuh tubuh Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Tangan kekarnya yang menahan bobot tubuh Sakura yang terbilang ringan. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh kedua kaki belakangnya. Dan tangan yang satu lagi, menahan punggung Sakura. Lalu ia mengangkat Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Secara perlahan ia melepaskan tombak yang ada dalam tubuh Sakura. Sakura meringis. Dan..

'JLEP'

Terlepaslah tombak tersebut. Sasuke segera membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu ia menatap tajam Karin.

"Aku akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu setelah ini," kata Sasuke sambil membawa tubuh Sakura pergi.

Karin dan yang lainnya hanya terpaku dengan tingkah Sasuke.

*dibagian SasuSaku*

"Maafkan aku…aku akan selalu menjagamu sekarang. Kau tidak akan kulepaskan Sakura. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan datar dan dingin sambil menatap tubuh Sakura yang lebam dan berlumuran darah. Sakura memang sudah pingsan sedari tadi.

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku," gumam Sasuke selanjutnya.

Tbc,

**HWAAAAAAA!!!!-buaghh**

**Gimana??? Ancur ya??? Duh gimana nih…*nyebur ke laot* maaf ya readers, aku buat fict gag bermutu and gaje…maaf…maaf….maaf*sujud sujud-ditendang* yang MBA belom slese aku udah buat fict rated M lagi…yah, tapi gimana lagie, yang ada Cuma rated M mulu yang ada di otakku…*pudung***

**Kalo Lemon aku buat, tenang!!!!*dibakar readers* aku udah buat susah payah agar sama dengan sifat aslinya…. Tapi kayanya gag bias deh….*melas***

**Udah dulu ya… aku seneng banget dan mau nerusi cerita ini lagi kalo readers ripyu…. Kalo gag ya, paling aku apus…heheheh-PLAAK**

**Okelah kalo begitu….**

**Mohoooooon Rivieeeeew!!!!**

**Jaa Nee!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n : Hai semua!!!! Aku membawakan karya omesku!!!*PLAKK-tamparan berjamaah*Mmm, sebelumnya aku mau jelasin, kalo disini Orochimaru dkk belum pada mati!!!*bacoted*niatku kaya gitu, biar kesannya lebih seru ajah dan rame!!!! Okelah kalo begitu…Cekodott,**

**Happy reading!!!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!!!

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

Sakura mengerja-ngerjap. Pandangannya masih remang-remang. Ia masih setengah sadar. Lalu dengan perlahan, ia bangkit dari ranjang itu.

"Sudah bangun?" suara seseorang yang mengagetkan Saskura. Arahnya dari pintu keluar. Sakura segera menoleh.

"Kau?" ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Bagaimana…keadaanmu?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura terbata. Yang disebut namanya hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Apa kabar Sakura?" sang gadis langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang pujaan hatinya.

"Hiks…kemana saja kau selama ini?!" ucap Sakura sambil terisak. Sasuke membalas pelukan gadisnya itu. Dan mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau masih tetap cengeng!" goda Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Lalu menghapus air mata Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"A-aku…merindukanmu," ucap Sakura sambil berblushing.

"Kalau begitu…maukah kau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Sontak Sakura kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku? Mendampingiku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba langsung dilema besar. Bagai tersambar petir saja.

"Ke-kenapa harus bergabung? Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak pulang saja ke Konoha?! Itu lebih baik!" cerocos Sakura. Sasuke masih menatapnya, dingin.

"Aku belum siap. Aku belum membunuhnya, maka dari itu aku belum mau kembali." Ucapnya datar. Sakura membuang muka.

"Kenapa begitu?! Kau kan sudah kuat! Balas dendamnya saat di Konoha saja!" rajuk Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Sudahlah, mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura masih berpikir keras. 'Bagaimana ini aku harus bagaimana…Kami-sama tolong aku' batin Sakura.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura dan menyentuh dagunya.'Maafkan aku Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Ino, Teman-teman, dan…Konoha,'

"A-aku…baiklah," ucap Sakura lesu. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Terimakasih Sakura," ucapnya sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Terdengar pintu diketuk. Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Masuk!"

Pintu pun terbuka. Yang muncul seorang wanita berambut oranye.

"Sasuke-sama, kau di panggil Orochimaru-sama!" seru wanita tersebut pada Sasuke. Dan mengalihkan pendangannya pada Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura tajam.

"Hn," geram Sasuke. Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Sasuke-kun…apakah Orochimaru ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, dia ada. Sakura, aku pergi dulu…Tayuya, siapkan semua keperluan Sakura!" perintah Sasuke pada wanita tadi. Yang di perintahi hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Mari ikut saya Sakura-san," ajaknya.

"Sasu…"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," potong Sasuke cepat.

*dibagian Sasuke*

"Ada apa," Tanya Sasuke pada si ular.

"Kau yakin ingin membawanya Sasuke?" Tanya Orochimaru. Si ular.

"Hn,"

"Kau yakin tidak akan membuat kesulitan?" nadanya terdengar mengejek. Sasuke mendecih.

"Bisa ku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi," ucap Sasuke sangat dingin. Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Yakin sekali," nada mengejeknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sontak Sasuke langsung memandangnya denga tajam. Onyx-nya berkilat.

"Bersikap baiklah padanya," ancam Sasuke sinis. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya akibat dari perbuatan kalian, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku memusnahkan kalian," ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik dan pergi.

*dibagian Sakura*

"Kau…ninja Oto?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Iya," jawab si yang berambut oranye dengan tegas. Sakura hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Kalian selalu ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak juga, kami berpindah-pindah." Jawab si rambut oranya lagi. "Ini barang-barang yang kau perlukan Sakura-san," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah keranjang.

"Arigatou, err-"

"Tayuya," potongnya cepat. "Ah ya, Tayuya…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Sakura-san…kata Sasuke-sama kau akan sekamar dengannya, jadi aku akan mengantarkan kau kekamar yang tadi," kata Tayuya. Sontak Sakura kaget.

"A-apa? Sekamar dengan…Sasuke-kun?" ulang Sakura. Tayuya mengangguk.

"Mari, saya antar," ajak Tayuya sambil membawa Sakura pergi. Saat di lorong, Sakura dan Tayuya berpapasan dengan wanita berambut merah. Sakura kaget.

"Kau?!" pekik Sakura sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Bersiap menyerang. Si wanita yang merasa di awasi hanya menyeringai.

"Kau ada di sini juga rupaya…senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura. Jurus apa yang kau pakai untuk merayu Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Jaga bicaramu, Karin!" bentak Tayuya. Karin menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan 'jangan ikut campur' lalu mendecih.

"Kenapa ia ada di sini Tayuya?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Pandangannya beralih pada Tayuya berharap dapat jawaban dari wanita oranye itu.

"Dia bagian dari Tim Taka Sakura-san…" jelas Tayuya. Karin tersenyum licik.

"Itu benar! Jadi bersikap sopanlah padaku!" katanya dengan sinis.

"Tidak akan pernah!" timpal Sakura. Karin hendak menampar, namun ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Jangan kau sentuh dia," suara pelan namun terkesan tajam terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran dari tiga wanita tersebut. Sontak ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke…" erang Karin dengan meringis tertahan. Manahan sakit.

"Berani menyentuhnya, kau lawanku." Kata Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tangan Karin. Lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi. Karin menatap kepergian mereka sambil meraba tangannya.

" Aww, sakit sekali," rintih Karin.

"Rasakan itu wanita jalang!" ejek Tayuya. Karin mendelik.

"Apa kau bilang?!" bentak Karin. Tayuya menatap Karin balik.

"Kau wanita jalang!" ulang Tayuya sambil beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Karin yang menggeram marah.

"Kita liat saja nanti,"

*Dibagian SasuSaku*

Sakura dan Sasuke menuju kamar. Awalnya Sakura berniat ingin membersihkan diri. Dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Saat di loronhg utama Sakura terlihat gugup.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Ti-tidak! Hanya saja…"

"Kau tak mau sekamar denganku?" potong Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu…"

"Kita sampai," sambung Sasuke cepat. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke, aku mau mandi dulu," izin Sakura pada Sasuke yang merebahkan diri di ranjang dengan santai.

"Hn,"

*setelah selesai mandi*

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang. Sakura yang hanya di balut oleh kimono merah marun, berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sakura mengamati wajah Sasuke yang sedang terlelap.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Ku kira ini mimpi, tapi aku yakin ini bukan mimpi…karena, aku merasa kedinginan saat mandi tadi. Aku masih belum yakin kalau ini benar-benar kau Sasuke-kun…ada didepanku, didepan mataku…" kata Sakura lirih sambil mengelus wajah Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya yang dingin.

"Nghhh…" Sasuke tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia kaget saat melihat Sakura ada di sampingnya.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya salah tingkah.

"E-eh, sudah bangun rupanya. Maaf mengganggu," kata Sakura salah tingkah. Sasuke pun menyeringai kecil.

"Sakura, apakah kau masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Eeeh?" seru Sakura. "A-ano, itu, mm," Sakura semakin salah tingkah saja. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura. "Tatap aku Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menatap sang onyx milik Uchiha itu. Keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya yang harum semerbak.

Onyx bertemu Emerald…

Sakura merasa terhipnotis. Peralahan tapi pasti ia anggukan kepalanya. Masih menatap sang onyx. Seketika seringai sang Uchiha bungsu itu melebar.

"Aishiteru Sakura," ucapnya lalu membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Membawanya ke dalam dada bidangnya. Memeluknya erat. Sakura terseyum lembut.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. Lalu menatap tubuh Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura yang di lihati seperti itu hanya berblushing.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan menatapku seperti itu," rajuk Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum -lahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura menutup mata.

Dekat. Sangat dekat. Semakin dekat. Sasuke mulai memiringkan wajahnya. Hidung pun bersentuhan. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa. Lama-kelamaan, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Awalnya Sakura kaget, tapi setelah itu ia mulai terbiasa.

Sasuke memutar lidahnya didalam mulut Sakura. Sakura pun membalasnya. Sasuke menghisap-hisap bibir bawah Sakura.

"Nggh…Sah…suke-kun…" desah Sakura di tengah lumatan Sasuke. Karena sudah bermenit-menit mereka lewatkan, Sakura merasa pasokan udara semakin menipis. Sasuke pun sama.

Tapi bukannya di lepas, malah bibir Sasuke turun ke bawah leher Sakura. Sakura masih memejamkan matanya.

Sampai di leher, Sasuke mulai menjilati leher jenjeng tersebut. Sedikit menggigitnya. Hasilnya menampakan tanda berwarna biru di sana.

"Aww," rintih Sakura. Tanpa ambil aba-aba lagi, Sasuke menyibakan kimono yang Sakura pakai. Alhasil, tersembulah kedua bukit kembar Sakura yang tak di bungkus benang apapun. Sasuke mengamati payudara Sakura dengan seksama, membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Sasuke-kun…kau mau apahhhh" Sasuke langsung meremas payudara Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengerang nikmat.

"Sah…suke…kun, apa yanghhh" kata desah Sakura makin menjadi saat Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di payudara Sakura. Sasuke pun menjilati payudara Sakura dengan lembut.

"Uh…Sah…suk…ehh, ah…" Sakura mendesah menyamai rytem yang di berikan Sasuke pada kedua benda ranum tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke pun tak kalah lincahnya dengan sang lidah. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke menelusupkan jari telunjuknya ke daerah selangkangan Sakura. Merabanya lembut. Membuat Sakura menggelinjang geli.

"Uh…Sasuke…oh…" bagai melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Sakura mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa saat ia merasakan Sasuke menyentuh titik sensitive-nya.

"Ohhh…uh…" Sakura meremas rambut emo pria tersebut. Dengan bringas, Sasuke menurunkan lidahnya ke perut Sakura. Sakura menggelinjang-gelinjang bak cacing kepanasan.

Lama-lama, Sasuke menurunkan lidahnya lagi. Sampailah lidah sang Uchiha bungsu ke lorong kenikmatan tersebut. Awalnya Sasuke hanya menyapu bibir vagina tersebut. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, lidahnya pun ikut menyusup ke dalam sang lorong.

"Ah! Sah…su…ke!" pekik Sakura tersebut, membuat si punya nama menyeringai girang.

"Hm?" balas Sasuke sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sakura kesal.

"Tolonghhh," pinta Sakura tak jelas. Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

"Sebut. Sebut Sakura. Sebutkan namaku," perintah Sasuke. Sakura yang masih merem melek, hanya menggumam.

"Sasuh…ke. Uchiha Sas…ukeh!!!" Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sedikit menjerit. Lantaran Sasuke langsung menerjangnya. Memasekan ke dalam liang kewanitaannya. Dan Sasuke pun menemukan titik sensitive Sakura.

"Ah…oh…uh" desah Sakura lepas lantaran Sasuke menghisap titik kecil tersebut.'

"Awwwhh!" jerit Sakura. Sakura menjerit kecil saat Sasuke menggigit klirotisnya. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Sakura menegang. Keluarlah cairan cinta Sakura.

"Ahhhhh…" desah Sakura nikmat. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura ber-ejakulasi, langsung membuka celanya dan mengeluarkan 'sang jantan'

Sakura yang melihat apa yang Sasuke perbuat, langsung berblushing.

"Sakura, kumasukan ya?" izin Sasuke. Sakura yang tak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke yang mersa dapat izin, pun tersenyum senang. Segera ia arahkan 'sang jantan' ke dalam lorong kenikmatan Sakura. Memasukannya perlahan.

"Ah!!!! Sakittt!!!" jerit Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Sakura hanya mengelus rambutnya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Tetapi tetap berusaha memasukan miliknya ke dalam lorong Sakura. Sakura meringis sambil meremas seprei. Air mata pun mengalir melewati kedua pipinya.

"Hiks…sakit…" isak Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura terisak, langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Sa-sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Sakura tidak merespon. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Sakura mengngguk lemah.

"Hm…" desahnya. Sasuke mendengus lega.

"Mau diteruskan?" Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Sasuke tersenyum.

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali ke dalam aktifitasnya. Memasukan sang jantan kedalam lorong Sakura.

"Uhh…pelanh…pelanhh" rintih Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. Hampir semua milik Sasuke masuk ke dalam lorong Sakura. Tapi terhalangi oleh sesuatu. Menghabat kerja Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menghentakan dinding tersebut.

"Akhhhhh!!!!" pekik Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Perih, ngilu, sakit. Bercampur jadi satu. Membuat Sakura kembali merintih kesakitan.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah cairan hangat kental berwarna merah. Menerobos lorong Sakura untuk keluar. Sakura shock melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi hilang sudah terganti kenikamatan tiada tara saat Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh…ah…uh…" desahnya. Sasuke semakin mempercepat rytemnya. Membuat Sakura juga menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah…ah…uhhhh, Sah…suke-kuunn" Sakura mendesah tak karuan. Sasuke makin menyeringai.

"Sebutkan…la-gi namaku Sakura," perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengerjap.

"Uchh…hiha…Saah…suke!" Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya.

"Nghh…" dasah Sasuke tertahan.

"Aaaaah!!!" Sakura menjerit saat Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Makin lama makin cepat. Sehingganya Sakura kewalahan untuk mendesah.

"Ohhhhh…aku mau…keluarhhh!!!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke semakin mempercepat rytemnya. Membuat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, ku-keluarkan…di dalam ya?" Tanya Sasuke terputus-putus. Sakura tak merespon.

"Sasukehhh!!!" jerit Sakura. Sasuke langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura. Menindihnya.

"Sasuke-kunnn…tadi itu apa?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Hm? Kau tidak tahu? Pantas!" jawab Sasuke. Lalu ia menatapi Sakura yang masih berpeluh.

"Aishiteru Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup Sakura singkat. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Aishiteru mo mata Sasuke-kun," lalu mereka berdua terlelap dalam kelelahan.

Keesokan harinya…

Sakura, mengerjapkan matanya. Merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Langsung saja ia buka matanya.

"Uhh…sakit," ia merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama selangkangannya.

"Ngghh?" Sakura pun melihat di sampingnya ada seseorang. Sakura mengamati orang tersebut.

"Uh, kepalaku sakit…" rintih orang tersebut.

"Sah…suke-kun…" mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura juga menatapnya bingung.

"Sakura?" Sasuke masih berusaha memutar otaknya pada apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat kejadian semalam berputar di otaknya.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura yang masih berusaha menahan tangis. Sasuke pun ikut perihatin atas keadaan Sakura sekarang.

Ada bercak-bercak biru di sana. Dan bercak darah di sekitar sprei.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura sambil terisak. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura terisak, langsung memeluknya erat.

"Tenanglah Sakura…" ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan hati Sakura. Dan mengecup pucuk rambut Sakura. Sementara itu, tangisan Sakura pecah.

"Hiks…bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun?" kata itu terus yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau mempercayaiku kan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu, tenanglah…ada aku di sini, akan selalu ada untukmu, menjagamu, dan melindungimu dari segalanya!" ucap Sasuke mantap. Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau…"

"Kalau apa?" potong Sasuke. Sakura kembali menangis.

"Kalau ada yang tahu? Aku takut!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke balas memeluknya dan berkata,

"Sudah ku bilang kan?! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu!" sahut Sasuke lembut. Sakura mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

"Berjanjilah Sasuke-kun…" lirih Sakura sehingga tak terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Tiga hari kemudian…

"Hooooeek!!!" suara seorang gadis dari dalam toilet. Makhluk hidup yang ada di sekitarnya langsung menghambur ke sumber suara.

'BRAKK'

"Hei!!! Ada apa Sakura?!" sahut seorang wanita sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Tayuya…aku," Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat air mata menetes di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa Sakura," Tayuya mendekat. Dan menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Aku…hamil, Tayuya!!!" pekik Sakura. Tayuya membelalakan matanya.

"A-apa?! Dengan siapa?! Siapa yang berani melakukan itu padamu?!" pekik Tayuya cempreng. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Dia ada disini," kata Sakura santai. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau…"

"Kau benar Tayuya," potong Sakura. Lalu bebrapa detik kemudian, Tayuya berkata,

"Selamat Sakura…" Tayuya langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Arigatou, tomodachi…." Sakura balas memeluk.

Tbc,

**Hah, lega!!! Tapi…….apa ini???!!!! LEMON??!!*gubrakkss*ah, maaf!!!maaf!!! maaf readers!!! Aku memang mesum…*pengakuan dari seorang teroris*Sumpah! Susah banget deh bikin hard LEMON…aku ampe blushing blusing sendiri hehehehe*PLAKK* okelah kalo begitu, chappie depan ada sesuatu…tapi, apa ya???*pikun mode : on* hahaha, pokonya ada deh!!!*diinjek masa* **

**Bales review : **

**Aiziki**

**Heheheh, gimana lemonnya???*plakk* okedeh!!! Thaks dah review!!! Riview again??? **

**eloNE 1128**

**aduh maaf ya Alone…*plakk* apdet lama, ada incident menyebalkan yang harus dilewati sebelum fub…nie dah apdet!!! Thanks dah ripyu! Review again??? **

"**Black Rose"**

**Cyne_chan**

**Iya, makasih ya!!! Nie dah apdet!!! Thanks dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**beby-chan**

**Iya aku lanjutkan !!! heheh, thanks dah ripyu!!! Review agagin??? **

**Kira Hikarii-chan**

**Okedeh!!! Gmana pendapatmu??? Lemon udah hot~ belum*omes bersinar-PLAKK* hehehe, thanks dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**Nisha Uchiha**

**Duh…maaf ya!!! Aku apdet lama!!!*bazooka* iya ini dah apdet kok!!! Thanks dah ripyu!!!! Review again??? **

**Micon**

**Hai Micon!!! Kita ktemu lagi!!! Kamu memang setia sama aku…jadi terharu…*nagis darah-tampoled*thanks dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Iya ada lemon!!!*bacoted*gimana lemonnya???*omes cling cling* thanks dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**Dark Sky-Naranarana Kasumi**

**Hai!!! Heheheh, makasieh dah fav, padahal kan gaje…*melas* thanks dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**SasuSaku_forever**

**Maaf…maaf…maaf*sujud sujud-tendanged* Iya aku telat apdet!!! *BUAGHH* hehehe, thanks dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**Bunga Sakura**

**Hai!!! Makasih ya di bilang bagus…*terharu* Thanks banget dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**Imuri Ridan Chara**

**Iya, ini aku dah apdet…hehehe, MBA masih, tapi kalo Prevacy Revenge nggak, coz ancur banget!!!*curhat-diusir* ikuti terus ya!!!*gag mau!* thanks dah ripyu!! Review again??? **

**Kiran-Angel-Lost**

**Hhehehe, iya ini udah apdet!!! Thanks dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**Ka hime Shiseiten**

**Iya ini udah apdet!!! Thanks dah ripyu!!! Review again???**

**Atsuchan**

**Atsuchan!!!!gimana lemonnya??? Kurang atau lebih???*PLAKK* hehehe, makasieh dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**Aya-na Byakkun**

**Hai kau!!!*PLAKK* kenapa fict Bleach mu tak di apdet apdet!!!*ngacungin sapu-bacoked* thanks dah ripyu!!! Review again??? **

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Gag papa telat ripyu…asal slalu ripyu!!!*plokk* hehehe, thanks dah ripyu!!! Ripyu again??? **

**Aduhhh…makasih ya semua!!!! Jadi semangat nih buat ngelanjutin!!! Hehehe, mmm…Lanjutkan or Hentikan???**

**Mohoooon Rivieeeeew!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n : Halow…dateng lagi. Jah, udah lama banget nih nggak di terusin. Pengennya si selalu update cepet alias tepat waktu. Tapi, hati dan lingkungan yang tak memungkinkan(alaah) yo uwes. Tak tahu lagi saia mau ngomong apa. Langsung aja nyoo~  
Selamat membaca…**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever…

Pairing : SasuSaku/SakuxAkatsuki

Rated : M

Warning!  
Tak suka? Tak usah baca…

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih menatap tubuhnya di depan cermin kusam itu. Memang, tak begitu jelas bayangannya. Tapi, entah mengapa. Yang ada di otaknya adalah 'Bagaimana nanti tubuhku saat perut ini membesar?'

Gadis aneh…

Tak lama, suara pintu berdecit terdengar.

'KRIETT'

"Sakura…" sapa seseorang. Dengan sontak Sakura segera monoleh.

Iya tahu. Itu bukan suara Sasuke.

"Kabuto…?" gumam Sakura. Yang merasa di sebut namanya, hanya menyeringai aneh.

"Kudengar, kau…hamil?" katanya. Sakura hanya menatap Kabuto sinis.

Yakushi Kabuto. Adalah salah satu orang yang ada di markas Orochimaru. Bagi Sakura, Kabuto adalah tripikal orang yang sangat menjengkelkan. Dan juga, Kabuto sering melakukan hal yang menurut Sakura 'tak penting' atau 'menjengkelkan'

"Kau tahu, kabar itu sedikit membuatku…sakit" ujar Kabuto seraya mengepalkan tangannya di depan muka Sakura. Dan, saat itu juga kaca mata andalannya berkilat.

"Kau…memang menjengkelkan," tanggap Sakura denga nada yang cukup tajam.

"Ouhh, benarkah? Lebih menjengkelkan mana aku dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan suara yang cukup membuat Sakura muak.

Jika Kabuto sering melakukan hal yang menjengkelkan menurut Sakura, tentu ada alasannya. Simple dari melihat sifat Kabuto yang sering memberikan perhatian lebih pada Sakura. Bahkan, Kabuto lah yang selama ini mengajarinya medis lebih.

Kabuto…menyukai Sakura.

"Ha? Percaya diri sekali dirimu bicara begitu!" jawab Sakura.

'GREPP'

Dengan satu hentakan, Kabuto telah menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau begitu, naïf Sakura" kata Kabuto. Ia menggerakan tangan Sakura dengan perlahan. Dan mengarahkan tangan Sakura agar mengelus pipinya.

"Bahkan sentuhanmu pun terasa begitu menenangkan…" bisik Kabuto di telinga Sakura. Sakura menggeram.

"Minggir!" pekik Sakura. Tapi, Kabuto tak menggubris.

"Apa jadinya ya, kalau Sasuke tau kalau gadisnya tengah bercumbu dengan pria lain?" tanya Kabuto. Sakura hanya meronta. Kali ini, Kabuto lebih dari sekedar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi hendak menciumnya.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan!" bentak Sakura. Kabuto langsung menghantam tubuh Sakura keatas ranjang.

"Ssstt, jangan berisik. Tak ada gunanya. Semua orang tak ada…" desah Kabuto. Kini ia mulai menindih Sakura.

"Hentikan, atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Sakura. Tapi, Kabuto tak menggubrisnya. Malah ia tertawa menggelegar. Seakan, meledek Sakura.

"Hm? Atau, bagaimana jika aku yang akan membunuh anak haram ini?" tanya Kabuto sambil mengelus perut Sakura.

"Kurang ajar!" pekik Sakura. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kabuto. Dengan segera juga, ia berlari menuju pintu luar.

Saat Sakura hampir menyentuh knop pintu, terasa sebuah tangan kekar menjambak rambutnya.

"Akkkhhh!" pekik Sakura.

Dengan kasar, di tariknya Sakura keatas tempat tidur.

'BRUKK'

"Aww!" rintih Sakura. Bagaimana pun tenaga Sakura belum pulih. Tubuhnya serasa kehilangan energy. Menyebabkan efek lemah bagi sarafnya.

"Mau kemana cantik…?" kata Kabuto seraya mengelus wajah Sakura.

Sakura meronta sejadinya. Pada akhirnya, Sakura lelah dan membiarkan Kabuto terus mencengkramnya. Di pikiran Sakura adalah, menunggu Kabuto lengah dan kabur. Syukur-syukur kalau ia bisa mengalahkan Kabuto.

"Sudah lelah?" tanya Kabuto. Sakura tak menjawab ia hanya menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Melihat keadaan Sakura yang tengah lemah, Kabuto tak mau ambil pusing. Dengan kasar Kabuto mencium bibir Sakura.

"Hmmmhhh!" kali ini Sakura sedikit mengerang. Tindak pelecehan tak boleh di biarkan bukan?

"Mmm," desah Kabuto. Kabuto terus memaksa Sakura agar membuka mulutnya. Sakura tetap tak mau mengalah. Sampai akhirnya Kabuto kesal dan menggigit bibir bawah Sakura dengan kencang.

Sampai cairan hangat kental merembes keluar dari sobekan bibir Sakura. Terasa sangat perih, sehingga Sakura menitihkan air mata.

Dengan ganas, Kabuto menghisap cairan itu hingga tak tersisa. Membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan.

"Ngggh…" desah Sakura.

Dengan sigap, tangan Kabuto mulai bergerak lincah. Kabuto mengarahkan tangannya ke daerah sensitive Sakura. Payudara…

'BREETTT'

Kabuto merobek kimono Sakura. Dengan santainya, Kabuto menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sakura yang sedang menutupi kedua bukit indah itu.

Sekali hentak, Kabuto telah meremasnya dengan nafsu menggebu-gebu.

"Uhhh, janganhhh…" desah Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dikunci oleh tangan sebelah Kabuto. Kabuto hanya menyeringai licik.

"Kenapa Sasuke boleh, sedangkan aku tidak?" tanya Kabuto dengan suara merendahkan. Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng. Menahan desahan.

"Kumohonhh…" rintih Sakura. Sakura menahan desah, tangis, sakit dan segalanya. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah, meronta dan memohon.

Bagaimana pun juga, Kabuto pria dan Sakura wanita. Dan belum lagi, Sakura sedang dalam posisi 'tidak fit'

"Uhhhhh!" desah Sakura saat merasakan suatu yan g lembab meyapu bagian payudaranya.

"Kauhh, memang manis Sakuramm…" kata Kabuto di sela-sela kegiatannya. Menjilat, menggigit, menghisap, dan mengulum. Segala bentuk siksaan bagi Sakura, Kabuto lakukan.

"Aku akanhh, membunuhmuhh!" pekik Sakura. Dirasakan tubuhnya menegang. Sakura merasakan cairan lembab menerpa bagian selangkangannya.

"Ah…sudah sampai rupanya…" kata Kabuto. Lalu, tanpa di duga, Kabuto membuat gerakan seperti ingin merobek kimono Sakura bagian bawah. Tapi…

'KRIEET'

Hening.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan," tanya seseorang dari seberang sana dengan datar. Tak ada nada yang menarik di kalimatnya.

Sakura segara menoleh. Sedangkan, Kabuto menoleh dengan santainya kearah asal suara.

'DEG'

"Sa-sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Tubuh Sakura terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Hatinya bahkan terasa perih saat tau siapa orang yang telah datang.

"Sasuke ya," sapa Kabuto dengan nada mengejek. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai turun dari tubuh Sakura. Dan membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat turun.

"Hn…"

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa untuk tak histeris. Ingin rasa ia berteriak di telinga Sasuke hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa semua itu salah Kabuto.

Sasuke tetap datar. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak lunglai mengambil pedang kusanagi itu dari tempatnya.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sudah pulang dari misimu?" tanya Kabuto berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tapi nihil. Hati Sasuke memang berasal dari baja. Tak bisa di luluhkan dengan cara sepele seperti itu.

"Jika kau ingin mati, kenapa tak bilang langsung Kabuto…" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang penuh ketajaman. Seakan, siapa yang mendengar suara itu pasti akan mati di tempat.

"Huh? Santai saja Sasuke. Jangan terbawa suasana. Lagipula, Sakura juga menikmatinya…" jelas Kabuto. Tangannya mulai mendekati tubuh Sakura dengan mengelus kepala Sakura.

Tapi Sakura menepis tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Bohong! Dia ingin memperkosaku!" pekik Sakura. Tangannya mulai menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang sepenuhnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris kata-kata Sakura. Melirik pun tidak.

"Habislah kau…Kabuto!" dengan sekali loncatan, Sasuke telah berada di hadapan Kabuto yang berdiri penuh siaga.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dasar Uchiha bodoh," gumam Kabuto. Dengan sigap juga, Kabuto menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke. Dan menyingkir dari tusukan kusanagi keramat itu.

'DHUAK'

Serangan Sasuke menghantam ranjang yang Sakura pijak. Tapi, Sasuke tak mau buang waktu. Setelah diam sejenak, Sasuke membuat segel. Dan…

"CHIDORRII!"

'DRTTT'

'BRUAAAKK'

Hentakan begitu dasyat menerpa seluruh penjuru ruangan. Terlihat dari beton beton yang hancur berceceran. Terlihat jelas sekarang penjuru ruangan. Karna efek sinar matahatri yang masuk karna atap hampir runtuh.

Tak ada Kabuto disana…

Kabur kemana dia…

Onyx Sasuke terus bergerak lincah mengelilingi seluruh tempat. Tak ada tanda-tanda pria medis itu. Tapi, pandangannya terhenti tatkala melihat seorang gadis tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang yang sudah penuh gumpalan beton.

Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Bibir merah merekahnya berubah menjadi yang di penuhi bercak-bercak tak jelas.

Gadisnya. Gadis yang selama ini di hatinya.

Gadis yang selalu mengganggu otaknya.

Gadis yang membuatnya memaksakan untuk pulang terlebih dulu dari misinya.

Hanya demi melihat gadisnya. Hanya gadisnya. Miliknya…

"Hikss…" terdengar seunggukan sebuah isakan pedih. Terlihat Sakura makin memperdalam ringkukannya.

Sakura.

Baginya, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat hina.

Sesuatu yang sangat pedih dan menyakitkan.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan tenang. Langkah demi langkah ia lalui dengan santai.

Tapi, siapa sangka di balik ketenangannya ada sesuatu yang begitu menyesakkan?

Ia marah. Tapi tak kuat melihat gadisnya tersakiti.

Ia murka. Tapi tak kuat melihat gadisnya menangis pedih di telinganya.

Saat Sasuke hampir sampai, Sakura berkata.

"Sas-sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura. Sasuke tak merespon. Masih terus berjalan.

"Berhenti Sas-suke-kun…" kata Sakura lagi.

Terlambat, Sasuke-kun nya telah sampai di tempatnya. Di depannya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke masih tetap menatapnya tanpa ekpresi.

'Lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekarang juga daripada kau harus begini.

Lebih baik kau marah padaku daripada menunjukan ekspresi seperti ini.

Lebuh baik kau berteriak sepuasmu daripada kau diam begini…'

Kabuto. Kalau sampai bertemu lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu,

"Kau, selalu membuatku sakit." Itulah kalimat pertama Sasuke. Sontak, Sakura menatap Sasuke. Langsung menembus Onyx itu tanpa perantara.

Hening,

"Aku…minta maaf. Sasuke-kun…" kata Sakura dengan suara parau. Sasuke hanya tersenyum pedih.

"Itu hakmu." Kata Sasuke seraya berbalik pergi. Namun, sebelum ia berlalu dari hadapan Sakura. Sasuke berkata,

"Dan…jangan dekati aku lagi," ujar Sasuke.

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

Sakura membeku.

Sebuah mantra kutukan hina bagi Sakura. Matanya mendelik dengan sempurna.

Bukan, bukan membeku. Tepatnya, membatu…

Setelah Sasuke berlalu, Sakura menangis sejadinya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih diam. Terus diam. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Sasuke kembali percaya lagi padanya? Sasuke memang berhak marah. Itu wajar.

Tapi, setidaknya. Dengarkanlah dulu penjelasan singkat dari Sakura.

'TAP TAP TAP'

'BRAKK'

"Hei jalang!" sapa seseorang dari seberang pintu. Sakura hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali fokus bernolstagia. 'Angin ribut' pikir Sakura.

"Dasar kau ya, wanita jalang…tak tahu terimakasih, tak tahu balas budi! Murahan pula!" maki wanita itu dengan nada yang cukup merusak telinga. Sakura masih tak menggubrisnya.

Tapi, si wanita tak tinggal diam. Ia mendekati Sakura.

"Hei bodoh, masih punya muka kau eh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seolah 'Bangkai busuk'

"Itu karna Sasuke masih kasihan padamu. Itu karna Sasuke masih menjadikan kau sebagai pembantunya…" bisik wanita itu lagi.

'PLAKKK'

"Jaga bicaramu!" pekik Sakura. Nafasnya terlihat begitu memburu. Tangannya masih terenggang sempurna sehabis menampar Karin –wanita itu.

Karin hanya menatapi Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kasihan. Sungguh kasihan. Kau yang dulu bak seorang putri, kini di campakkan…kasihan ya," ejek Karin lagi. Kali ini terlihat ia lebih waspada. Kalau-kalau Sakura menamparnya lagi.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Siapa bilang? Sasuke masih menyayangiku, dan seterusnya akan terus begitu!" bentak Sakura pada akhir katanya. Terlihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan marah. Karin hanya tersenyum licik.

"Baik, kita lihat saja nanti…" kata Karin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'CEKLEKK'

Terlihat seseorang masuk keruangan itu. Dengan sigap, Sakura dan Karin menyambut orang tersebut. Takut-takut kalau orang tersebut mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Mata Sakura berbinar saat melihat siapa yang datang.

'Sasuke…' batin Sakura.

Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap datar tenpa ekspresi. Tak jelas siapa yang ia tatap. Karin atau Sakura.

Tapi…

"Karin, bantu aku..." sergah Sasuke. Setalah itu, ia kembali keluar ruangan dan hilang dimakan pintu(?)

Cengiran Karin makin melebar. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Lihat kan? Sabar, sebentar lagi pasti Sasuke akan mengusirmu. Atau…membunuhmu!" kata Karin. Lalu ia segera berbalik dengan cara yang menjijikan pula bagi Sakura. Ia mengibaska rambut gaya 'emo'nya di depan muka Sakura.

"Dadah…bitch!"

'BLAMM'

Dengan itu, Sakura hanya memandang pintu itu dengan pedih. Ah…seandainya waktu dapat terputar kembali.

'Andai saja waktu dapat berputar. Pasti aku akan ikut misi ke Oto bersamamu waktu itu Sasuke-kun. Pasti. Jika itu kulakukan, pasti ini tak akan terjadi.' Batin Sakura.

'TESS'

Lagi-lagi ia menangis.

"Ah, betapa lemahnya aku saat ini. Sabar Sakura. Demi Sasuke, demi Naruto, dan…demi anakku," gumam Sakura seraya mengelus perutnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa berhenti. Atau mungkin tak ada kehidupan? Sakura terus bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya sendiri. Sejak kejadian itu, Sakura terus mengurung diri di kamar.

Lagipula, tak ada siapa-siapa di markas.

Semua orang…

Meninggalkannya.

'Naruto, Tsunade-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Aku rindu kalian…'

Itulah kata hati Sakura. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Ia telah berjanji pada Sasuke akan terus menemaninya. Apa pun yang terjadi. Walau…Sasuke tak menghendakinya.

Jika ingin pulang ke Konoha, harus. Harus bersama Sasuke.

Ah…bahkan Sasuke belum tau kabar kehamilannya.

Anaknya. Buah cintanya.

Sakura terus mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Ia hanya menatap sedih calon anaknya ini.

Sakura terus bergelut dalam pikirannya. Tapi, tak disangka. Bahwa sedari tadi ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Hmmm, menarik un," gumam orang tersebut. Dengan seringai aneh, ia mulai mengisyaratkan teman sebelahnya.

"Danna! Cepat un," serunya. Tak lagi berbisik seperti penyusup penyusup lain. Tapi, dengan suara gaduh bak perampok kelas kakap sekitar tiga orang menyerbu kearah kamar Sakura.

Sedangkan, di kamar Sakura hanya merasakan perasaan tak enak.

Firasat seorang medis, kadang tepat.

Dengan cepat, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk kamarnya.

Dan…

"Wah, wah…ada putri rupanya," gumam salah satu orang denga suara mengejek. Jubahnya yang menotasikan awan merah. Cukup membuat Sakura mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Akatsuki…" gumam Sakura. Dengan secepat kilat, Sakura mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Waw, ninja rupanya. Buron eh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura ketus. Yang berambut model blonde, hanya tersenyum mengejek. Senyuman manis yang hanya milik author seorang*plakk*

Yang merasa di tanyai, hanya menatap Sakura penuh nafsu.

"Kau cantik, un. Tapi sayang, kau harus mati un" gumam yang berambut blonde lagi. Kedua temannya yang ada di belakangnya hanya menatap si blonde bosan. Sepertinya sudah biasa dengan tingkah temannya yang bertele-tele.

"Cepatlah Deidara…" akhirnya yang bermabut merah angkat bicara. Sepertinya, ia sudah kesal menunggu.

Yang bernama Deidara –si blonde tadi- menoleh.

"Sabar Danna," jawabnya.

"Biar aku yang bawa dia…" gumam seorang lagi. Saat melihat itu, mata Sakura terbelalak.

'Uchiha Itachi…' batin Sakura.

Sakura segera menatap Itachi dengan tatapan was-was.

"Mau ap-AKHHH!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Ia meremas kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya. Dengan liar ia mulai berteriak tak jelas.

Sakura terus meronta. Tanpa aba-aba, tubuhnya beringsut kelantai.

Sudah jelas. Sakura…terkena genjutsu Itachi.

"Tolonghhh! Hentikanhhh!" teriak Sakura.

Dalam genjutsunya terlihat bayangan Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi dan rockie 9 menatapnya penuh kebencian. Terlihat dalam ilusinya, mereka semua membawa kunai dan hendak menusuk Sakura.

Termasuk juga Sasuke yang ada di barisan pertama. Itu semakin membuat Sakura menggila.

"Hiksss…hentikan…" isak Sakura. Kini tubuhnya benar-benar melemah. Tak daya lagi dengan tubuhnya, akhirnya Sakura tak sadarklan diri.

"Hmm…kerja bagus Itachi un," kata Deidara. Dengan sigap, Deidara berjalan kearah Sakura yang terkulai lemah.

Namun, langkah Deidara terhenti saat tangan kekar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biar aku, yang membawanya…" kata Itachi tanpa nada. Deidara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Un?" dengan senyum masam, Deidara bergerak mundur. 'Sial, tak dapat jatah' gumamnya.

Di lihatnya Itachi membopong tubuh Sakura dengan gaya bridal style. Itachi mulai membawa berjalan melewati Sasori dan Deidara yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akatsuki's

.

Terdengar grusak-grusuk dari beberapa orang yang sedang kerepotan.

"Tobi un! Bodoh un! Jangan letakkan vas-nya di situ un!" teriak salah satu orang berambut blonde. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar author*dihajar*

"Hwaaa~ lebih bagus disini senpai!" teriak seorang yang namanya Tobi. Deidara hanya mendecih kesal.

"Un, idiot!" gumam Deidara.

'KRIETTT'

Terdengar salah dari pintu masuk ruangan ada seorang yang memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Itachi-senpai!" teriak Tobi girang. Dengan dramatisnya, ia segera menghampiri Itachi yang masih tetap diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya," tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang yang tengah menempati futon seorang diri tersebut.

"Dia masih hidup, un. Tak mungkin mati Cuma hanya terkena genjutsumu saja un." Kata Deidara.

"Hn…" gumam Itachi. Kini, ia berjalan mendekati orang tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku," gumam Itachi. Kini, ia mulai menyentuh tubuh rapuh di depannya lagi. Deidara menepis tangan Itachi kasar.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh dia, biar dia di kamarku!" bentak Deidara. Dengan tenangnya, Itachi menatap Deidara.

"Apa hak mu?" tanya Itachi. Kata-kata kecilnya begitu tajam. Seakan jarum bagi telinga siapa saja yang telah mendengarnya.

Tapi, tak mempan tentunya bagi manusia seperti Deidara.

"Eh? Tertarik padanya?" tanya Deidara dengan nada mengejek. Itachi hanya melengkungkan bagian sudut bibirnya.

"Itu hak ku…" kata Itachi.

Deidara menggeram kesal. Ia langsung menatap mata onyx Itachi. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam tatapan Deidara. Sama sekali tak terlintas kata 'takut' untuk menatap mata yang bisa menciptakan Susano'o, Amaterasu, dan Tsukuyomi itu.

Lagi pula, Deidara sudah tak mempan dengan yang namanya genjutsu. Karna, di mata kanannya ada sebuah alat besi yang membantunya terlepas dari ikatan ilusi*ah, maaf. Author lupa namanya*

"Sialan kau-"

"Ada apa ini rebut-ribut?" terdengar suara serak nan manja dari arah futon tadi. Ternyata, orang tersebut telah sadar.

Orang itu hanya membelalakan matanya kaget saat mendapati dua. Ralat, tiga anggota Akatsuki tengah bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Hampir lupa dengan Tobi yang sedari tadi diam karna bingung dengan apa yang di perebutkan kedua 'senpai hebatnya' ini.

"Di mana aku!" orang itu mulai panik.

Ketiganya hanya diam. Tobi, sepertinya sudah mulai selasai loading. Segera menjawab dengan innocentnya.

"Selamat datang di markas Akatsuki!" teriak tobi dengan semangat masa muda(?)

Orang itu hanya diam. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Sepertinya ia syok berat.

"A-apa? Kurang ajar! Aku mau pulang!" teriak orang tersebut. Tapi, Deidara hanya menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Sudah mau mati, masih memikirkan pulang. Kau kira kami malaikat yang ingin membenaskanmu dari hukum neraka?' tanya Deidara.

Orang itu memekkik frustasi.

"ARGGGGHH!" teriaknya. Ketiga Akatsuki itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

Hendak Tobi ingin bicara lagi namun,

'KRIETTT'

Tersembulah orang dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Bawa gadis itu pada ketua." Gumam orang itu.

"Ah! Tak mau! Kau saja Itachi! Pasti repot," kata Deidara sambil berlalu. Itachi yang menatap kepergian Deidara hanya menyeringai kemenangn. Lalu, ia menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya siaga.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ketua kalian!" kata Sakura dengan lantang. Sedangkan Itachi, yang ada di samping Sakura hanya menahan tawa. Bagi Itachi itu adalah tindakan terbodoh bagi seorang wanita.

Mau mati apa menantang leader Akatsuki.

"Hah, Tobi anak baik menyusul Deidara-senpai!" teriak Tobi seraya pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kini yang tertinggal hanya Itachi, gadis itu, dan Sasori –pria yang menyembul tadi

Sakura menatap Itachi takut-takut. Takut kalau ia terkena genjutsu sedasyat tadi. Karna di depan ada Sasori, Sakura memilih mengumpat di belakang Sasori. Dan Sasori yang merasa kebingungan hanya berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.

Tanpa pandang bulu, Sakura mencengkram tangan Sasori. Sangat kuat. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan gadis malang itu sampai-sampai berani sekali ia mencengkram tangan anggota Akatsuki,

Melihat tingkah gadis itu, Itachi hanya terkekeh geli di belakang.

Eh? Terkekeh geli?

(o,o)

.

.

.

Sakura menelan ludahnya saat ia melihati di sekelilingnya. Terlihat semua seluruh anggota Akatsuki berdiri di depan patung besar itu.

Ada yang transparan. Ada yang benar-benar menunjukan wujud aslinya.

'CIPP CIPP'

'POOFF'

Terdengar sebuah suara kecil. Ah, ternyata Itachi dan Sasori telah bergabung ke wujud transparan seperti yang lainnya.

Bulukuduk Sakura meremang. Kini ia terasa seperti di kelilingi oleh roh-roh yang tak jelas.

'Mati aku,' pikir Sakura. Walau ia yakin sudah tak ada harapan, tapi ia masih harus tetap berusaha.

'Seorang ninja harus tegar dalam keadaan apa pun' kata-kata Tsunade pun masih terngiang di telinga Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, ninja medis pelarian dari Konoha. Selamat datang menjadi Anggota Akatsuki…"

.

.

.

.

Tbc,

**Hooo(O,o)*pudung dibawah kasur* Abal! Kenapa jadi kaya gini? Melenceng dari rencana! Huh, padahal maunya hubungan SasuSaku adem ayem. Tapi sepertinya gag oke banget ya, kalau gag ada rintangan di antara mereka. Bukan bukan Sasuke x Karin kok XX3 jadi tenang ajah. Hehehe.**

Sakura x Akatsuki…oke nggak sih kalau di sini ada pair itu? Nah DX*muncul lampu neon* aku mau condong ke ItaSaku, SasoSaku, DeiSaku. Sasuke? Jah, pergi sana!*dinagashi* iya. Tenang. Aku buat Sasuke menyesal dulu atas perbuatannya yang udah berbuat kejam pada Sakura! KDRT(?) itu namanya!*deathglare Sasuke*

**Um…penjelasan cukup. Tenang, SasuSaku tak akan hilang. Mungkin, Sasuke akan kubuat kalang kabut dulu atas hilangnya Sakura!*nari hula hula di depan Sasuke-ditimpuk***

**Ingin mengucapkan, Gomawo untuk para readers sekalian. Udah bersyukur ada yang mau ngelirik fict saia. Nggak lebih. Sekedar saia mau cari ketenangan dulu ajah deh. Cari ributnya entar aja ya habis lebaran XD jah, kidding kok. Saia masih cinta FFn. Hina sekali kalau sampai ada yang menghancurkan situs seindah ini. Ah, pokoknya 'I love FFn'**

**Buat para readers! Makasih sudah mau review dan baca fict dari Saia. Yang tak jelas dan kadang gag nyambung kalau di pikir-pikir.  
Saia semangat kalau para readers sekalian mau me-riview lagi!*puppy eyes***

**Hah, capek. Wokehlah, udah dulu ya! Bye…**

**RnR?**


End file.
